switched at birth
by ayaka-hime
Summary: rosie hyuuga/roronoa an momo roronoa/hyuuga get switched at brith see what happens when these two girls try to  get their lifes back to normal while trying not to fight over the boy they love
1. Chapter 1

gakuen alice does not belong to me thank and please enjoy.:)

* * *

><p>ugh! yelled mikan. s. hyuuga she is currently giving birth AHHH NATSUME HYUUGA WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN YOUR HEAR ME! yelled mikan.<p>

NATSUME P.O.V: oww i am currently holding my dear wifes hand while she gives birth ahhh hyuuga we are never doing this again you hear me! she yelled but i knew she was just under the effects of the pills the docter gave her and she would just forget later on END OF P.O.V

finley after going into labor for 16 hours mikan had finly given birth "waah wahhh" the crys of a baby were heard after they cleaned and wrapped the baby in a pink warm blanket the came in hold their baby "mr and mrs hyuuga congratulations on your new born baby girl what are you going to name her?" mikan and natsume looked at each other then said "roselina amber hyuuga " they both said the nurse nodded and left the two alone with their baby at that exact moment rosie open her eyes she had crimson eyes and brunet hair. all of a sudden natsume and mikans two son's came running into the room mom dad! we heard you went into laborthe two boys had excited glintes in their eyes "um boys your a little late" said their mother "plus i wouldnt have let you watch your mother give birth" said natsume aww said the boys they walked up to their mom and dad and saw their new born baby sister "she so cute" said youichi "yeah" said natsukie "i cant wait till she comes home" he said again and that was the begging of rosies mixed up life.

* * *

><p>while the hyuugas were enjoying their family gathering another set of adult's were giving birth to their daughter AHHH yelled konita suzimia she was also giveing birth ate the same time as mikan "come on one more push mam push" said the docter konita took all her might and pushed the last thing she heard was the cry of her baby and the docter telling her boyfreind it was a girl then she laid back and fell asleep FEW HOURS LATER konita woke up to fine her boyfreind and father of her baby zero roronoa cooing their baby "hey honey" said zero he had a gentale look on his face "hi" said konita zero stude up and gave her a turn of holding her baby she took a look ate her daughter she had green eyes like her father and brown hair like her mother just then a nurse came into the room she asked the couple what they would name their daughter they said momo kagome roronoa they replied in usion after that the nurse wrote it down and left.<p>

* * *

><p>later the next day after the mom's breast fed their daughters the nurse took the babys away one week later it was time to leave the hospitale"mikan" said her husband "are you ready?" "yes" replied mikan she. " konita are you ready" asked her boyfreind "yes" konita said. the couples had no clue of each other but that would all change after one big mistake made bye one tired nurse. each the hospital gave the family's their baby but heres one thing momo roronoa went to the hyuuga family! and rosie went to konita and zero! and that my readers was the begging of a drama filled life for our two new borns.<p>

* * *

><p>CHARACTER DISCRIPTIONS:YOUICHI HYUUGA: gray hair and silver eyes may not look like his parents but thats waht makes him special really popular in goes to gakuen alice just like his parents learns in middle school division but goes home after school, age: fourteen love intruste : nami minami soon to be seen in later chapters older brother of rosie.<p>

NATSUKIE HYUUGA : raven hair and coffee colored orbs goes to gakuen alice learns in highschool divison looks like his dad but with coffee colored eyes age:17 love intruste:tsukushi makino will be explained later in the story also older brother of rosie.

NATSUME HYUUGA: father of three married to mikan. rosie's really father age:38 owns crimson flower the richest compane in japan. and he wont stop kissing cough making out cough with hiswife. MIKAN .:mother of three married to natsume hyuuga real mother of rosie age:38. and her husband cant keep his hands to himself

. ROSIE HYUUGA/RORONOA: got switched one hour befor going home with the roronoa who are not really her parents goes to: ouran middle school soon transfering to gakuen alice age:13 bestfreind is: ami mizuno love intertrust: kaito kazume will show up later.

MOMO RORONOA/HYUUGA: got switched one hour before going home with the hyuugas who are not her real parents goes to gakuen alice age:13 bestfreind;kimy yome love intrust: secret

. KONITA SUZIMIA: single mother mother of momo boyfreind got her pregnate dateing:single age:29

. ZERO RORONOA: father of momo left girlfreind (a.n ill tell you why later in the story) age:30 dateing:single still in love.

* * *

><p>AN: thats it for now hope you guys look forwad to the next chapter and please reveiw thankyou.:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

gakuen alice does not belong to me just stating the facts.

* * *

><p>rosie was busy packing her things. Today was her last day at Ouran Highschool shes going to really miss her friends and classmates.<p>

**FLASHBACK **momo( really rosie sorry if you got that mixed they got switched at birth momo is really rosie but she doesnt know that and the same thing with rosie she's really momo) momo was walking down the hallway for her first morning class she had the nicest teacher in the school well thats what she thought anyway when momo finely reached the classroom door she opened it to fine the room dark "huh?" thought momo "were did everyone go?"

"SUPRISE!" suddenly the lights came on and everyone in class was standing right in front of her "what huh? whats going on?" said momo "aww momo we threw you a going away party im gonna miss you so much " cryed her bestfreind ami "oh ami stop crying this is a good bye party we cant make it sadder than it already is " cryed another freind of hers "aww thank you so much you guys im going to miss you too" cryed momo "hey would you guys stop crying and lets party already' said a guy from the crowd after that everyone agreed and started the party there where game boards and foods and drinks after that everyone gave their gifts and class had ended and they moved on to their next teacher.**END OF FLASHBACK**

after momo finished packing her things she went into the kichen to get somthing to eat their she found her mom konita suzimia packing some sandwitchs for the car trip

(A.N just remeber what i said in the last note momo doesnt know shes rosie and rosie doesnt know shes momo so that means konitas actual momos mom i'll explain in my auther note)

konita stuffed the drinks in the cooler and started for the snacks "hi mom" said momo "hey honey how are you did you finish packing?" "mhmm" replid momo while grabbing a coke from the fridge and a bag of hot cheeto's "great will be leaving by noon and probely make it there in three or four days" said her mom"ok" she replide after two hours of non-stop packing they finished loading stuff into the car and drove of to theirdestination.

* * *

><p>:yeah its finely the hyuuga familys turn!<p>

mikan:yah i cant wait

! natsume:shut up idiots! *GLARE

* blackmail: oh shut up hyuuga or ill make you look like a a retarded jackass

natsume: ...

blackmail:thats right just keep quiet now back to the story!.

* * *

><p>rosie was currently trying on a dress her mom bought her it was dark blue reached up to her thighs and had one strap it also had a white sports braw to hide any other cleavage and to complete the look she had her dark brown hair in a messy bun rosie looked herself in the mirror she had bright green orbs and dark brown hair.<p>

she was wondering who she got her jeans from she looks nothing like her parents her mom has hazel eyes and light brunet hair and her dad has dark raven hair and crimson eyes

"rosie come one were gonna be late! mom and dad are waiting for us in the limo!" yelled her older brothers youichi and natsukie the same thing with her brothers natsukie has brown eyes and raven hair and youichi has gray eyes and grey hair but the same personality as dad and natsukie the same personality as mom me im just normal

"_I dont see what those fanboys and admirers see in me_"

thought as she looked ate herself in the mirror "hey sis are you coming" said youichi as he came in rosies room "yeah sorry i didnt hear you nii-chan" "its ok rosie lets go mom dad and natsukie are waiting in the car" "ah ok" rose said as she walk out of her room with her brother and to the car there they saw their mom dad and older brother.

there they were going to the nogis house for dinner the nogis a really great family rosie exspecialy couldnt wait to see their son kamen. kamen nogi is one of rosie best guy freinds he was those type of guys who you can talk to about anything he'll keep any secret you tell him unlike his mom who blackmails people for money.

anyway on the drive to the nogi house rosie kept quiet while her mom talked to her dad and her brothers thumb reasaled after finely arriving at the nogi house or mansion rosie liked to call it rosie and her brothers got of the car while their parents got somthing in the car the kids made their way to the big oak door and wrung the bell after that a little girlaround the age of 5 with black hair and blue eyes open the door her name was mina nogi the nogis youngest child and only daughter"hi rosie nee-chan youichi nii-chan and natsukie nii-chan!" said mina in a hyper cute little girl way she gets her happy personality from her father.

after saying hello she let us in we told her that mom and dad would be here in a sec so she told one of the robots to wait for them.

after that we walked though the big mansion it wasnt as big as our house but it was all most the same size it had a big living room a huge case of stairs with baige carpeting that lead to a big hallway filled with hundreds of rooms the kichen was really big with a gaigaintice gray fridge and a marble counter the dining room had a large table with a beige clothe covering it and sets of utensiles and pleats set up for everyone there were ten chairs set for the ten people who were going to eat there tonight.

after walking though the mud room they found mr sitting in the living couch waiting for them right next to them was kamen their second oldest son and tsukasa their first oldest and mina who was standing next to rosie was their their youngest.

hotaru nogi came up and greated them along with her husband ruka nogi they asked were their parents were and they said they were coming after that rosie greated tsukasa then kamen she came jumping into his arms "hey rose" said kamen "hey kams" said rose.

while they were talking to each other rosie parents came in "hotaruuuu!" shouted mikan "i missed you so much" **BAKA BAKA BAKA** that was the sound of hotarus baka-gun"hey calm down idiot im right here " "aww hotaru your so mean " mikan cryd big clear tears "oi polka calm down " said natsume as he greated ruka "hey natsume i dont even were polka dots anymore!" yelled mikan "mhmmmm" said natsume.

after hours of talking and eating it was to leave rosie said bye to kamen befor they left later that night when eveyone was in bed rosie was still wondering why she looked so differnt from her parents let did she know her answer would arrive in three or four days.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading and thats it for now bye :) and please reveiw<p> 


End file.
